


Coffee, Tea or Me?

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of Enterprise's senior officers discuss the merits of various nightcaps before reaching a unanimous choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Tea or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "coffee" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Three of _Enterprise’s_ senior officers considered their choice of a nightcap.

“How ‘bout an espresso?”

“You’ll be wired for sound all night. Some of us have an early shift. I prefer a pot of soothing Earl Grey tea.”

“You and T’Pol, always drinkin’ stuff that tastes like dishwater.”

“You’ve actually tried dishwater to have a basis for comparison?”

Archer chuckled at the banter. “In the early days of aviation, it was rumored that the cabin attendants offered coffee, tea or me.”

“I know what I want.”

“I concur.”

The mess was empty when the steward returned to take their order.


End file.
